someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Left 4 dead "The clones"
Hello. I love left 4 dead. You may love it too. This story changed my prospective on the game. I still play it frequently, but.. What happens to survivors that die? I think I may have found out. I was bored on a summer Tuesday morning. I had an idea! Left 4 dead 2! I like playing expert. I invited my friend who plays left 4 Dead all the time to play with me! He said he would. I waited a few minutes and got a response. He said "Invite" I sent him an invite.No mercy I chose. If only I knew what I was gonna get into.. I got out my favorite gun. I said in chat "Stick together". Somebody joined our game! "OP vick GG". The more the merrier. I shoot some zombies through the window. since this is expert, 3 hits will kill you. I tried to tell my friend but he ran away. All of a sudden he got swarmed. This got My friend's HP to red instantly, and I had to explain to my friend that on expert... you can not be reckless. He understood and we played a lot better. As I looked through the window.. I see something.. a flashlight? We finally got to the bottom of the apartments. I look behind me and another flashlight. I keep seeing these the whole round. I run past the fire. My friend grabs a chainsaw. It was already covered in blood. It was zombie blood.. strange. I get a double pistol and continue. We go into the house and I grab some pills. Francis goes down.. I throw a Molotov to protect him and revive him. Another flashlight.. this time coming from the safe house room. We make it to the safe house.. my friend goes down. He says in chat "What happened? What was that?" I ask him what happened and he says "Nothing.." I can't revive him so I shut the safe house door. Second round comes and I am suspicious. I kill some zombies going through the tunnel. I go through the vent. My friend got shot at by vick. I explain to vick that my friend is new to expert, no reply. As we are going through the level I realize I am getting better! I haven't even lost any health! Then.. "TANK!!" I throw my Molotov. Everyone gets down by the tank. I wasn't going to lose! "Tank death scream"... what did I do? The tank just.. died. I revive my friends as they are freaking out in chat. Halfway through the level we have no first aid kits. We were all below 50 HP.. except me. I slowly become reckless and run into a horde. I get down but I am revived by "___". This makes me a bit scared. But it was just a glitch. We make it through the level.. then my friend gets murdered again? He says "WTF!" in chat. I shut the safe house door. This didn't feel right. Third round started. Everything was OK! We were all at full HP with good guns. We began to do this level. I find a lot of guns. We all grab some and I deploy fire ammo. I see something orange in the distance. We go into the diner and see a orange survivor. It was Louis? But I was Louis. The name was just "___". I keep seeing more of these orange survivor's. I free them and they are just.. clones of us. We have a team of about 4 of us, and 10 of these clones.. I thought this was cool. We were doing pretty bad. I shoot the gas tank..then I explode. But no death scream.. As soon as I re-spawned, the clones were still here. They were.. just us? We start the level again. It was the same.. but much easier. These clones helped us a lot! Were they just bot's? I was then shot by one. I was shot by a pistol. They can't be bots! Bot's can't hurt people! A clone accidentally shoot's my friend. my friend gets pissed and starts killing them. As soon as my friend shoots one, he was instantly killed. He says in chat "What?" I was freaked out and wanted to hurry up and beat the level. I pull the crane and we all run into the room. This part was always hard. I hate hordes.. the zombies kept coming. All of our HP was red. I rush the level! I run across the roof. Half of the clones are on the ground killing zombies. Most of them get down. I break the window and run into the room. The horde slowly stops. Then "Jeff has disconnected" My friend left? I invite him again and he joins. He says he never disconnected... but I did? Then the clones all re-spawned. They all were bundled in a room. I check the next room... I see a tank! I say "Tank!" and take a screenshot. This tank was a lot... more damaged then other tanks. I shot it. I got a closer look at it, some of its skin was gone revealing bone. I got a bit scared at this point. As soon as one of our clones came "____" the tank ran away, and died a few seconds later. Then we walk into the eerie warehouse. We go into the warehouse. Then all of a sudden Zoey was doing death screams. She kept doing death screams and death screams. We go through the warehouse, and she keeps doing it. We go through the corridor and we are almost done with this level. Then all of a sudden everyone death screamed. It was loud. During the sewers there was a witch. I knew this was it because she blocked the path. I didn't want to go another round with this things. and about 50 survivors. All of a sudden "Witch death scream" The witch was gone? No body or anything. Same thing happened to the tank.. We go through the sewers, and I climbed on the ladder.. all of a sudden fire everywhere. My friend hadn't said anything.. Then.. The fire was killing everyone! I wasn't gonna die. I took pills and ran to the safe house. I was done? Everyone else was dead. I survived? No more rounds with these.. things? Then they all said "ipsum dolor sit non sciatur". Round over.. no music.. nothing.. just black. As soon as the next round started they were all gone? I searched everywhere.. but came to nothing. I saw some flash lights in the distance. They always appear in dark corridors. There was a tank now.. I say in chat "Tank already!?" I go down but my friend kills the tank. I get revived. I am now climbing the staircase, then I noticed there was no sounds. I guess it was just my speakers acting up. My friend runs ahead of me. All of a sudden some.. thing attacks me. It screeches through my earbuds.. my sound is working? I then see in chat "_____" then the name disappear from chat. My friend runs ahead of me, and all of a sudden "Bill: death scream". My friend types in all caps "A ZOMBIE DIDN'T KILL ME!" I quit the game. My paranoia takes the best of me. an hour later my friend stops playing left 4 dead. My friend doesn't talk about what he saw. He wants to forget it... my friend acts a lot stranger now.. to this day I still see flashlights in dark corridors. I wish I knew what he saw... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Screenshots and Visuals